Traduction : Memory Shall Remain
by Macarousse
Summary: Jigsaw, le serial killer, teste les nations du monde, au lieu de s'intéresser aux humains. Qui va survivre et comment vont-ils vivre avec le poids de leur perte ? TRADUCTION de Ara-Heartless
1. Trust me

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Alooooooooooooooooooors. Ceci est une traduction. Traduction de la fic d'Ara-Heartless que son gentil auteur m'a autorisée à faire partager aux lecteurs du fandom français. Donc les fleurs toussa, c'est pour Ara-Heartless, moi j'suis que l'humble/mauvaise traductrice de ce bijou qui m'aura bien fait chialer. Cette fic contient pour l'instant 9 chapitres, je viens de terminer la traduction du premier, que je vous livre maintenant. **

**Petite nouveauté : j'ai ouvert un blog, parce que j'avais un compte qui me servait à rien. Les reviews anonymes, parce que ça me frustre de pas y répondre, beh j'y répondrais là-bas, ça m'évitera de surcharger l'intro. **

**Petits warnings : C'est un crossover Saw/Hetalia. Donc forcément, c'est pas joli joli. C'est même pire que mon crossover avec Hostel 8D. Donc âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues ~**

**Disclaimer : Personnages à Himaruya, univers au créateur de Saw, histoire à Ara-Heatless. **

**Bonne lecture, en espérant vous retrouver entier à la fin ~**

* * *

><p>Arthur soupira alors qu'il reprenait conscience.<p>

« Ma tête me fait mal… Je… Ah… Je ne me souviens de rien, se murmura-t-il, essayant en vain d'atteindre un meilleur état de conscience. Je jure que c'est la dernière fois que je vais boire avec mes frères et sœurs… » L'anglais regarda autour de lui, dans l'obscurité totale, il ne sentait aucune présence dans la pièce, avec lui. « Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Scot, j'te jure que je vais te rompre le cou si tu ne viens pas tout de suite me sortir d'ici ! » aboya-t-il dans le vide obscur, ne recevant aucune réponse

Arthur marmonna quelques malédictions tandis qu'il réussissait à se tenir sur ses pieds sans trébucher de trop. « Sors de là, insupportable petit con ! Je sais que tu es derrière tout ça Ecosse, enfoiré. Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Alors que l'anglais hurlait à qui il croyait être responsable de son réveil brutal, il entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Arthur s'apaisa, regardant avec une légère confusion l'endroit duquel venait le bruit.

« Hey ? Où… Où suis-je ? » fit une voix, l'anglais s'immobilisa immédiatement : il l'avait reconnue, cette voix

« Alfred ? Alfred c'est toi ? chuchota-t-il, incapable de comprendre pourquoi l'américain était là aussi

_ Arthur ? » demanda l'américain, d'une voix calme pour une situation aussi étrange. Arthur supposa que l'adolescent avait déjà commencé à devenir fou à cause de ça, ce qui était normal.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Et c'est où ici, exactement ? »

Arthur soupira de frustration. Toute cette scène était trop irréelle pour être une farce. Les deux nations restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, avant que la voix d'Alfred ne s'élève à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas encore Halloween, Iggy. murmura l'adolescent, Arthur pu à peine discerner ses mots, et une touche d'irritation dans son ton sombre

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l- commença Arthur, mais il fut immédiatement coupé par l'américain, manifestement bouleversé

_ Vraiment très drôle comme blague, Iggy ! Me kidnapper, m'enchaîner à un mur dans une pièce sombre et effrayante et jouer l'innocent. Géniale la blague, tu m'as eu. J'ai peur. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi partir ! » hurla Alfred d'un ton accusateur, sa voix tremblant un peu.

« Enchainé ? » Doucement, Arthur réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

« Oui, enchaîné. Tu m'as enchaîné à ce putain de mur ! Es-tu fou ? Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, Iggy, mais allons ! Ca va trop loin là. » commenta Alfred, ne pouvant plus se retenir. _On dirait presque qu'Arthur est confus aussi… Non, c'est juste un bon acteur. Et une sacrée ordure…_

Bien qu'il ait voulu hurler de nouveau et étrangler ce morveux pour ses accusations constantes, l'anglais resta silencieux, et essaya de régler logiquement la situation désagréable dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Différentes pensées traversèrent son esprit, des suppositions sur l'identité du criminel, des questions : est-ce que tout ça est une mise en scène, pourquoi ont-ils été choisis, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom ressorte d'un vieux souvenir.

« Ca ne peut pas être… » commença Arthur, mais il n'eut pas la volonté de prononcer le surnom de leur kidnappeur. Alfred grogna de frustration

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Arthur, je sais que les gens disent que t'es un peu spécial, mais là c'est complètement dingue ! M'enchaîner au mur ? Mon dieu, tu dois vraiment avoir perdu la raison ! geignit Alfred, tirant en vain sur ses chaînes

_ La ferme ! Ferme-la pendant une putain de seconde ! s'entendit-il hurler, la panique l'envahissant déjà. Tu ne regardes pas les infos ? demanda l'anglais sans laisser au plus jeune une chance de répondre. C'est un j- » commença-t-il à expliquer, mais il fut interrompu par un son à faire frémir et le cliquetis d'une vieille télévision qui s'allume

Les deux portèrent leur attention sur la désormais seule source de lumière et de bruit de la pièce, fixant attentivement en espérant des réponses. Alors qu'une voix sombre, de malade, s'éleva, Arthur sentit la panique monter d'un cran. Tout s'écroula autour de lui.

« Bonjour Arthur, je veux faire un jeu. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes beaucoup trop familier avec l'homme avec qui vous partagez cette pièce. Il ne vous a rien apporté, si ce n'est une lente agonie. Il est la cause de tous vos problèmes actuels. Je suis sûr que vous avez regretté de n'avoir réussi à le tuer dans le passé, donc je vous offre ce soulagement. »

Une lumière s'alluma et éclaira Alfred, révélant son horrible sort. L'américain effrayé était enchaîné par les chevilles et les poignets, un collier tenant fermement son cou. Ce qui terrifiait Arthur, c'était le vieux mousquet placé devant Alfred. C'était sa propre arme à feu, datant de la révolution. Comment a-t-il fait… Mais la voix coupa court à ses pensées.

« Il y a un grand réservoir de verre derrière vous, rempli d'eau normale, inoffensive. A l'intérieur, une clé. La clé de votre évasion. Mais, pendant que nous parlons, un acide mortel y est doucement versé. Dans deux heures, le mélange acide aura dissous la clé au fond. Dans environ une heure, il pourra dissoudre les os les plus durs. Dans trente minutes, il pourra dissoudre la peau. Le taux d'acide versé est déterminé par les battements de cœur de votre cher ennemi. Plus vite son cœur bat, plus vite la clé disparaît, et plus vite vos destins sont scellés. La seule façon d'arrêter le flux d'acide est d'arrêter le flux de sang. Vous seul pouvez choisir, Arthur. Faites votre choix. Allez-vous assassiner l'homme que vous avez élevé, ou risquer votre propre bien-être pour le sauver. Souvenez-vous, la liberté permet une purification de l'âme. Que le jeu commence. »

Tandis que la cassette s'achevait, une grosse horloge digitale s'alluma, avec les nombres 1 : 51.

« Une heure et cinquante et une minute, hein. murmura Arthur, jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce vaguement éclairée. _Ca ressemble à une vieille cellule de torture._

_ Merde ! Arthur, attrape cette putain de clé ! hurla Alfred, commençant à paniquer à nouveau

_ Calme-toi Alfred.

_ Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Tout est de ta faute de toute façon ! Si tu pouvais simplement laisser tomber le passé… »

Alfred referma la bouche quand Arthur s'approcha du mousquet et posa la main sur la gâchette.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ou je t'explose la tête tout de suite. » fit calmement Arthur, fixant intensément les yeux vacillants de l'américain

Alfred commençait presque à pleurer, _Arthur me tuerait-il vraiment ?_ Il garda ses pensées pour lui, inhalant profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur. Arthur desserra lentement sa poigne sur la détente, puis se retourna pour faire face au réservoir d'eau. Il grinça des dents et marcha vers celui-ci.

Une fois Arthur assez loin, Alfred tira sur ses entraves, et remarqua que la chaîne retenant sa main droite était plus lâche que celle retenant la gauche. Calmement, il essaya de voir s'il y avait une clé ou quelque chose. Ne trouvant rien, l'américain décida de fouiller dans ses poches. Dans une poche de sa veste de bombardier, il dénicha une petite télécommande avec un unique bouton noir, une enveloppe et une autre clé. Il abaissa le bouton et rangea la clé dans sa poche avant d'ouvrir la lettre et d'en commencer la lecture.

« Bonjour Alfred, je veux faire un jeu. En ce moment même, votre vie ne tient qu'à un fil mince, votre seule aide est celle de votre vieux tuteur. Mais ma question est : pouvez-vous lui faire confiance ? La clé en votre possession est la clé pour ouvrir vos chaînes, mais vous devez les ouvrir avant qu'une heure ne s'écoule. Sinon, votre corps sera déchiré en morceaux. Le problème pour vous, c'est que la serrure est dans un endroit que seul Arthur connaît. Il l'a cachée à l'arrière de sa tête. Pouvez-vous le convaincre d'avoir confiance en vous ? Pouvez-vous vous convaincre d'avoir confiance en lui ? Souvenez-vous, votre vengeance n'est qu'à un clic. Que le jeu commence. »

Il leva les yeux pour voir où était Arthur, mais l'homme n'était pas visible de là où il était.

« Ar-Arthur ? Où es-tu passé ? » demanda-t-il calmement

_Le traître a-t-il déjà récupéré la clé avant de me laisser derrière ? _

« C'était quoi ce mot ? »

Alfred sursauta quand Arthur sorti de l'ombre. _Putain d'éclairage !_ Maudit-il pour lui-même.

« Qu-Quel mot ? » répondit l'américain, la voix tremblante. Il avait peur de mentir, mais également peur d'être honnête.

« Tu as récupéré la clé ? demanda-t-il impatiemment, mais l'anglais secoua la tête. _Arthur se soucie-t-il même de s'échapper ?_

_ Ta main est libre ? se renseigna Arthur, examinant la longue chaîne

_ Ouais, la chaîne a comme lâché et…

_ Que disait ce mot ? Que fait ce bouton ? demanda brutalement Arthur, coupant Alfred

_ D-De quoi tu parles ? »

Il sourit nerveusement. Arthur fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla près d'Alfred, le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Etaient-ce des larmes ?_

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » demanda l'anglais, sa voix tremblant légèrement. Alfred resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme avoir l'air aussi apeuré. « Je te promets que je te sortirais de là vivant et aussi sain que possible, donc, s'il te plaît… Fais-moi confiance. » Arthur sourit, essayant d'atténuer les inquiétudes de l'américain, et les siennes en même temps. « Travaillons ensemble. Que disait le mot ? » Alfred regarda ailleurs en y repensant, pleurant presque.

« J'ai un jeu aussi… » répondit-il, donnant le mot à la nation plus âgée. Quand Arthur l'effleura, Alfred commença à pleurer, il n'était plus capable de contenir ses peurs. « Je ne veux pas mourir Arthur ! Ne le laisse pas me tuer ! » sanglota Alfred, en souhaitant que tout cela ne fut qu'un horrible cauchemar. Arthur posa le mot à côté et tenta de calmer l'américain.

« S'il te plaît, Alfred, je ne peux pas te sauver si tu fais ça. S'il te plait, calme-toi. »

Avant qu'il réponde, une partie du mot sonna dans son oreille. _La position du cadenas est à l'arrière de la tête d'Arthur…_

« C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Tu es libre, et tu as le contrôle ! hurla Alfred, faisant reculer vivement Arthur sous le choc. Peut-être que je devrais « me venger » après tout. Tu faisais semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu voulais juste éviter d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Tu préfèrerais me voir mourir ! » Alfred était de nouveau en pleurs. Il leva le bouton une nouvelle fois. « J'aurais le contrôle, moi aussi ! » hurla-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Une douleur vive traversa Arthur de part en part, le faisant tomber à genoux.

« S'il te plaît… Alfred, s'il te plaît arrête ! » cria Arthur, agonisant, mais Alfred appuya simplement une seconde fois sur le bouton. Une autre vague de courant électrique se propagea dans le corps de l'anglais. Il cria de souffrance : « Arrête ! Alfred, s'il te plaît ! » Voir cet homme souffrir ainsi incita Alfred à jeter le bouton.

« Oh mon dieu, oh Iggy, je suis désolé. Je… Je me suis emporté et… et… Oh, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. » divagua Alfred, alors que la culpabilité s'emparait de lui. Arthur s'écroula sur le sol quand les chocs s'arrêtèrent, et resta allongé là, immobile. « Oh mon dieu, Arthur ! Arthur, s'il te plaît réveille-toi ! Ne sois pas mort ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas être mort. Arthur ! » hurla Alfred, désespérant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il n'avait plus que quinze minutes avant que son jeu ne soit terminé. « Arthur… » pleurnicha Alfred. « S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. Je ne voulais pas ça. Ne me quitte pas… » continua Alfred, baissant la tête de désespoir après un petit moment. Il avait tué Arthur, l'homme qui l'avait élevé, l'homme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. « Tu as toujours été si blessé à cause de moi… » murmura-t-il

« Pe-petit con… »

La tête d'Alfred s'éclaira de joie en voyant l'anglais se relever doucement, grognant légèrement. « La prochaine fois, dis-moi juste que je t'énerve. Pas la peine de faire un meurtre. » blagua-t-il, riant doucement, et entraînant Alfred dans son rire. Ils finirent par s'apaiser, puis Arthur regarda Alfred avec assurance. « Je te sauverai. » Alfred hocha la tête. Il ferait pleinement confiance à l'anglais. Ils s'en sortiraient.

Arthur se dirigea vers le réservoir d'eau, l'observant rapidement. Il devrait plonger dedans et s'immerger complètement dans le liquide pour récupérer la clé. Avec un peu d'appréhension, il toucha le liquide du bout des doigts, se préparant au pire. Sa seconde main toucha la substance, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il sortit sa main… « Rien ? » demanda-t-il, fixant sa main, puis le réservoir. « Il… Il n'y a pas d'acide ? » conclut-il, encore confus. Alfred eut un sourire en coin.

« J'imagine que rien de tout ça n'est vrai, alors. Quelle horrible farce… » L'américain eut un rire soulagé. Il n'allait pas mourir d'une mort atroce, _alors que celui qui a fait ça, par contre…_ Arthur sourit avant de plonger dans l'eau. L'eau froide était rafraichissante après toute cette tension. Il nagea vers le fond et attrapa la clé. A la seconde même où il déplaça la clé, des lettres s'allumèrent au fond du réservoir. « Il est l'heure de purifier ton âme amère, Arthur. » disaient-elles, et, avant qu'il ait pu réagir, quelque chose fut versé dans le réservoir depuis le dessus. Une sorte d'acide se répandit dans le réservoir et commença à bruler sa peau. Il nagea vers le haut, aussi vite qu'il put, essayant difficilement de ne pas crier. Dès qu'il put, il hissa son corps hors en dehors du réservoir, puis sur le sol, s'écrasa brutalement contre celui-ci. Son corps tout entier tremblait et était couvert de sang. Alors qu'il se démenait pour se lever, il remarqua une serviette à côté de lui. _Quelle ironie._ Il haussa les épaules et s'en saisit, l'enroulant autour de lui pour éponger son sang. Il s'avança vers Alfred, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui le tiraillait à chaque pas. « So-sortons d'i-ici. D'a-d'accord ? » réussit-il à dire, en affichant un faible sourire. Il vit qu'Alfred était en pleurs. « C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ? » demanda Alfred, sa voix tremblait alors qu'il sanglotait. Arthur sourit et tapota la tête d'Alfred.

« Parce que je t'aime. Je mourrais pour toi, Alfred. Tu ne le savais pas ? » Alfred pleura, il voulait enlacer l'anglais. Arthur rit. « Calme-toi et dis-moi comment te libérer. » Alfred prit la clé dans sa poche et la tendit à Arthur.

« Le mot disait que tu savais où était le cadenas. » répondit la jeune nation, avec à nouveau de la peur dans la voix

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où… » Mais c'était trop tard. Le temps d'Alfred était écoulé. Un petit cliquetis commença, et les chaînes commencèrent à tirer sur les membres d'Alfred.

« Arthur ! » hurla Alfred, mais ce nom serait son dernier mot. Les chaînes tirèrent dans différentes directions, arrachant les parties du corps de l'américain dans une violente et sanglante mort pour cette nation pleine de jeunesse. Le sang d'Alfred se répandit dans la prison sombre, éclaboussant Arthur qui restait debout, là, incrédule. Alors que les chaînes se rétractaient et que le son mourait, Arthur tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et pleins de larmes.

« Alfred… » soupira-t-il, espérant, priant que ses yeux lui mentaient ou que ce n'était qu'un ignoble cauchemar. « Alfred ! » hurla-t-il, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son ami le plus proche, et certainement la seule personne qu'il pourrait jamais aimer était morte, brutalement assassinée juste devant ses yeux. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il remarquait un fin collier autour de son cou. _L'électricité devait venir de là…_ Il tripota le collier, et sentit un petit cadenas sur sa nuque. Arthur mit la clé d'Alfred dans le cadenas et la tourna doucement. Le collier tomba au sol, et dans le cadenas ouvert, il y avait un petit bouton. Il se baissa et appuya dessus, entendant un cliquetis dans l'obscurité. Arthur suivit le son avec hésitation, puis vit que les chaînes, qui étaient toujours sur les membres déchirés d'Alfred, s'étaient ouvertes. Il cligna des yeux face à l'horrible scène, priant à nouveau pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

« Mais ce n'est pas un cauchemar… » murmura-t-il, se reculant légèrement. Arthur sentait qu'il pouvait tomber malade à n'importe quel instant. « Non… Non ! Tu ne peux pas être mort ! Tu ne peux pas ! Qu'est-il arrivé au héros ? Un héros ne peut pas mourir ! Pourquoi il a fallut que tu sois si méfiant… » L'anglais tomba au sol, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. « Bon dieu ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul, Alfred ! » cria-t-il, sanglotant. Toute la pièce avait une atmosphère de deuil silencieux, mis à part ses lourds pleurs.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des jours d'obscurité, de froide isolation, Arthur se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et mit la clé dans la serrure. Son corps tremblait toujours violemment. Sa tête était engourdie. Il avait juste besoin de partir, mais pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre si Alfred n'était plus à ses côtés. Il jeta un œil au réservoir d'acide, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le briser, inonder la pièce d'acide et se tuer ainsi. Il se souvint alors que le mousquet était toujours posé dans le rayon de lumière. Avec un faible sourire, il chancela, il le sortit du socle et le pointa sur le verre. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sur la détente…

Rien. Rien ne se passa. L'arme n'avait pas fait feu. Il cria de frustration et frappa le verre avec le mousquet, en vain. Le verre était resté intact. Il était trop faible pour se hisser dans le réservoir d'acide. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et tourna la clé, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière. La réalité le frappa de plein fouet à nouveau. Son cher Alfred était mort, son propre corps meurtri et son cœur déchiré en morceaux. Tournant la clé pour ouvrir complètement la porte, il la tira avec grande difficulté. La porte métallique gémit d'une voix mélancolique, comme sortie de force de sa somnolence. Arthur regarda à l'extérieur, ce monde inconnu.

Il regarda derrière lui, dans la chambre, des larmes menaçant de couler une nouvelle fois. « Alfred… » soupira-t-il une dernière fois. En revenant une dernière fois au corps d'Alfred, il réussi à enlever les lunettes et la veste du cadavre. Il pleura en voyant le carnage fait à son amour. Il pleura la perte de son seul amour. Et surtout, il pleura parce que tout était de sa faute. Il a permis à Alfred de mourir. Après une minute ou deux, il s'est reprit, autant qu'il le pouvait. Arthur embrassa le front d'Alfred avant de se lever pour partir. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mon amour, dit-il, mettant la veste de bombardier sur son épaule et les lunettes dans sa poche. Je ne laisserais pas ta mémoire s'effacer. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alive ? 8D <strong>

**Je ne quémande jamais de reviews, mais là, Ara-Heartless l'aimerait bien savoir ce que les grenouilles pensent de son texte, alors on clique e_e.**


	2. Dependant

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**"Coucou je suis en retard /o/" Et ouais. Ca fait déjà deux mois que j'ai posté le premier chapitre... Faut dire, celui-là m'a donné du fil à retordre, et si je m'écoutais, je le travaillerai encore. J'ai l'horrible impression de ne pas bien retranscrire le style d'Ara et ça m'éneeeeeeerve. Vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates !**

**Hum... Que dire... Ce chapitre m'a foutu des frissons quand je l'ai lu pour la première fois, et j'me suis fait violence pour éviter d'en rajouter, c'est pas mon rôle ~ Et surtout, j'ai dû faire gaffe à mettre autant d'insultes et de mauvais langage que dans le texte d'origine... x'D *aime pas la vulgarité de Romaaaaa***

**Bref, bonne lecture, je promets d'être moins lente pour le prochain /o/**

* * *

><p>Antonio bailla, étirant ses bras et ses jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir… Rien.<p>

« Ca ne ressemble pas à ma maison. » murmura-t-il, se frottant les yeux. Il décida de se rappeler des évènements précédant son endormissement.

Il avait passé toute la journée avec ses meilleurs amis. _J'ai dû finir bourré…_

« Eh bien ~ Il est temps de dormir ! » annonça-t-il joyeusement, fermant les yeux. Il était presque en train de s'endormir quand la voix de quelqu'un s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ça ? demanda la voix d'un ton irrité

_ Comment le cœur peut-il apprendre ce qui est bien si on ne le puni jamais pour ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Vous devriez déjà comprendre ce concept. répondit une voix d'homme malade, grondant le plus jeune

_ C'est vrai… accorda l'autre, de la tristesse transparaissait dans sa voix

_ Ne vous tourmentez pas, vous allez bientôt tout comprendre, rassura le vieux, Antonio aurait parié qu'il souriait. Maintenant, notre jeu doit commencer, attachez les deux. » commanda la voix

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne suis pas là uniquement pour soulever des choses ? » plaisanta le plus jeune, tout en passant ses bras autour de l'espagnol

Son ravisseur n'avait pas de mal à le soulever, achevant silencieusement sa besogne. Antonio se sentit placer sur une chaise, son bras gauche et sa jambe droite enserrés dans un truc étrange. Antonio garda les yeux hermétiquement clos, ayant trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si jamais les deux autres se rendaient compte qu'il avait fini de somnoler. Une ceinture fut passée autour de sa taille, fermement serrée, l'attachant à la chaise. Après quelques petits ajustements, l'homme s'éloigna, mais Antonio pouvait entendre quelqu'un d'autre remuer devant lui. _Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ici ?_ Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu quand une masse d'air froid frappa son visage, le faisait haleter et se tourner vers la source du froid.

« Tu aurais dû fuir, tant que tu le pouvais encore, España. » résonna la voix du plus jeune au creux de son oreille, empreinte d'une touche de sympathie qui fut balayée par le rire de psychopathe s'échappant de sa gorge

« Eh bien, comme ça, vous allez tous les deux retenir la leçon. » siffla-t-il, d'un ton dégoulinant, venimeux comme de l'acide

Antonio pouvait sentir le sourire sombre et satisfait sur le visage de l'homme. _Comment sait-il qui je suis ?_ Tout d'un coup, un tissu fut placé sur son visage.

« Tu trouves que ça ressemble à du chloroforme ? » demanda la voix, avant qu'elle ne se brise en un éclat de rire, alors que l'esprit d'Antonio s'embrumait.

* * *

><p>Antonio remua dans son sommeil en entendant des insultes proférées à travers la pièce.<p>

« Mais putain où j'suis ? C'est quoi tout c'bordel ? Quand je mettrais la main sur le batard qui m'a entrainé là dedans…

_ Romano ! C'est toi ? appela gaiement Antonio

_ Merde, pas toi. Antonio, pourquoi j'suis coincé ici avec toi ? ronchonna l'italien grossier

_ Aw, ne soit pas négatif, Romano. Hé, tu peux y voir quelque chose ? Parce que moi j'peux pas. exposa joyeusement l'espagnol, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale, pour lui

_ T'es con ou quoi ? On doit sortir d'ici ! gronda Romano

_ Ne t'inquiète pas tant Romano. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. Hé, tu as quelque chose sur les genoux ? Moi j'ai un truc là. Ca ressemble à un enregistreur. Fit Antonio, saisissant l'objet de sa main libre

_ Ouais, j'ai une sorte de commutateur, avec plein de boutons. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de fonctionner. bougonna Romano, prêt à jeter le commutateur de suite

_ Attends ! Ne t'en débarrasse pas ! Appuie sur chaque bouton d'abord ! » fit l'espagnol, attendant le pire

Il pouvait entre l'italien jurer entre ses dents, alors qu'il pressait les boutons assez fort pour en faire de la purée. Soudain, une lumière brillante s'alluma. Les deux Nations levèrent leur main libre pour se protéger les yeux et s'adapter à cette nouvelle clarté.

« Putain ! C'est quoi ça ? » s'exclama Romano, secouant violemment la chaise dans une tentative pour se libérer

Et c'est là qu'Antonio commença à saisir la situation. Ils étaient tous les deux enchainés à des chaises, l'un en face de l'autre. Un dispositif métallique enserrait le bras gauche d'Antonio et le bras droit de Romano. Un autre dispositif était attaché à la jambe gauche de Romano et à la jambe droite d'Antonio. Un bouton était placé au-dessus de leurs mains et pieds libres. La voix sombre résonna à nouveau dans sa tête.

« Tu aurais dû fuir, quand tu le pouvais encore. Maintenant, vous allez tout les deux apprendre. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans son crâne, alors que la peur s'emparait de lui.

« Romano… Est-ce… Ce tueur… Jigsaw ? demanda Antonio, la voix tremblante à cette idée

_ Je sais pas… Peut-être… » répondit l'italien, examinant la pièce

La lumière envahissant la pièce montrait qu'ils se trouvaient probablement dans une vieille usine. Il y avait une caméra neuve dans chaque coin. Romano regarda autour de lui, et aperçu la lueur d'une étrange lumière, émanant d'un dispositif neuf.

« Ces batards nous observent, hurla-t-il, se débattant de nouveau. Vous trouvez ça amusant. Attendez que j'mette la main sur vous ! menaça Italie, tentant de s'échapper, en vain

_ Solides, ces chaises… murmura Antonio, observant l'objet sur ses genoux. Il se fichait du criminel, il voulait juste que Romano soit sain et sauf.

_ Pourquoi tu ne lances pas cette putain de cassette, batard d'espagnol ! » gronda Romano, fixant le dit espagnol

Antonio soupira, et appuya sur le bouton lecture.

« Bonjour Antonio, bonjour Romano, je veux faire un jeu, commença une voix de malade, avec un léger bourdonnement en fond. On peut considérer que vous êtes deux opposés. On peut même supposer que vous vous détestez. Ou plutôt que l'un d'entre vous méprise l'autre. Mais en vérité vous êtes dépendants l'un de l'autre, même si on a du mal à le voir. Vous vous occupez l'un de l'autre, sans aucune arrière pensée. Cependant, votre « relation » est loin d'être saine. L'un est abusif et l'autre accepte simplement en silence. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, vous devrez partager la douleur, la souffrance, au lieu de tout prendre ou rejeter. Chacun de vous a une jambe et un bras pris au piège. Pour vous enfuir, il vous faudra les écraser tous les deux. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est appuyer sur les boutons situés près de vos membres libres. Mais vous devrez faire vite, vous avez seulement trente minutes. Souvenez-vous, quand vous allez si loin pour stopper vos mauvaises habitudes, en arrêter le processus ne fera que poignarder votre partenaire dans le dos. Il est plus dur de vivre seul avec la souffrance que de la partager avec un autre. Vivre ou mourir, faites votre choix… »

La voix disparu, mais l'étrange bourdonnement se prolongea pendant une minute avant que la cassette ne s'achève.

« Ce… C'est une blague, hein, fit Antonio avec un rire nerveux. Quelque chose comme ça… Ca ne peut pas arriver… Pour de vrai… »

L'espagnol se trouvait entraîné dans une spirale de désespoir, alors que toute pensée positive avait quitté son esprit. Il regarda son partenaire dans les yeux, essayant d'y déceler l'espoir qui s'était envolé en lui.

« Romano ?

_ Laisse moi voir cette cassette, Antonio. » exigea Romano, tendant sa main libre

Antonio regarda fixement l'italien, comme s'il parlait une langue inconnue.

« L-La cassette ? Mais pourquoi tu veux la –

_ Donne-moi cette putain de cassette ! » cria l'italien

Le cri fit sursauter l'espagnol sur sa chaise, envoyant l'enregistreur faire un vol plané. Celui-ci s'écrasa au sol, entre les deux, se brisant du même coup.

« Putain ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, abruti ? C'est quoi ton problème, connard ?

_ J'suis désolé, ok, arrête de me crier dessus ! Et pourquoi que t'en aurais eu besoin de toute façon ? répondit Antonio, haussant le ton, les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'appréhension. On ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il a dit, et essayer de sortir d'ici, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? »

Romano resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas facile, d'énerver l'espagnol. Et si l'inébranlable optimiste qu'il était avait déjà perdu tout espoir, c'est qu'il n'y en avait plus, de l'espoir.

« Hem… Euh… Juste…Détends-toi, ok, répondit l'italien, la voix basse, d'un ton calme, en guise d'excuse. Je… J'ai cru avoir entendu quelqu'un d'autre sur la bande. Mais je pense que ça n'est pas très important. » ajouta-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le plancher

Peu importe la situation, Antonio ne supportait pas ça. Son Romano s'était abstenu de jurer ou de râler, et avait, en réalité, tenté de le rassurer. C'était rare. Très rare. _Dommage que je ne puisse l'apprécier…_ Il jeta un œil à l'italien et remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux, plissant les paupières comme s'il pensait ou se cachait, ou bien les deux en même temps. Une fine traînée de larmes s'était creusée sur sa joue.

« Romano… » commença-t-il. Mais il fut interrompu par l'italien qui explosa soudainement.

« On doit s'en sortir, non ? Plus vite on fait ça, plus vite on pourra rentrer, continuer nos vies, avec nos peuples… On doit sortir de là. Faisons-le ! » proclama la nation têtue, les yeux tremblants

La détermination qu'on sentait dans sa voix contrastait avec la crainte qu'on décelait dans son regard hésitant. Romano inspira profondément, se préparant au pire, et a écrasé du poing le premier bouton. L'attirail autour de son bras commença à se déplacer, dans de forts cliquetis mécaniques. Les deux blocs métalliques se sont mis à bouger, enserrant le bras pris au piège de Romano, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il les regardait, réalisant doucement ce qu'il se passait. Le métal froid pressa sur sa peau, il laissa échapper un tri de terreur et lâcha le bouton, son courage dominé par sa crainte.

« Romano, je devrais peut-être commen- »

Mais avant qu'Antonio ne finisse sa phrase, une vive douleur le traversa de part en part, comme un choc électrique se diffusant dans tout son corps et paralysant son esprit. Il cria de douleur, la soudaine attaque ne lui donnant pas le temps de réagir autrement. Il sombra dans un brouillard blanc tandis que son sang coulait le long de son dos pour s'étaler au sol.

« Hey… Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » bégaya Romano, le corps toujours tremblant à cause du premier choc

Il fixa l'espagnol, l'examinant. Ses yeux parcoururent l'expression de souffrance sur le visage de son aîné, les larmes dévalant ses joues et son poing libre crispé. Et c'est là qu'il vit la flaque de liquide carmin se formant au sol, s'agrandissant à chaque goutte qui en percutait la surface.

« Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils… » souffla-t-il, incrédule. Antonio ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un faible sourire.

« Ils m'ont « poignardé dans le dos », amigo. C'était dans la cassette, rappela-t-il au plus jeune, qui s'en souvint en y repensant. Je pense qu'ils ont l'intention de nous tuer avec ces lames si nous ne finissons pas à temps, Romano. On doit se dépêcher ! »

Peu importe à quel point il avait l'air empressé, sa voix était juste trop vide, vide d'émotions, pour être celle d'Antonio. C'était extrêmement sérieux, et Romano venait de le réaliser.

« Comment doit-on faire alors ? On doit commencer en même temps ? » demanda-t-il, toujours réticent à l'idée de se faire mal, ou que l'espagnol se mutile. Malheureusement, il semblait impossible de s'en tirer sans cicatrices

« Faisons-le en même temps. Prends un peu sur toi, ok ? » demanda Antonio, voulant s'accorder avec l'italien. Sa voix était forte, teintée de sérieux, tranchant avec son inconscience habituelle. Curieusement, c'était captivant, et Romano en baissa la garde. Il obéit, opinant du chef, fasciné par ce soudain changement chez l'espagnol. Les deux se préparèrent, levant les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de l'autre avant de commencer.

« Un à la fois, hein, ajouta rapidement Romano. Je jure que j'pourrais pas le faire autrement. » Les deux laissèrent échapper un léger rire.

« D'accord, amigo, d'accord, répondit l'espagnol, un petit sourire remplaçant son expression cynique. A trois alors, uno, dos, tres ! »

A la fin du compte à rebours, les deux Nations appuyèrent en même temps sur le bouton. Le cliquetis des mécanismes retentit à nouveau et les blocs de métal se rapprochèrent de leur bras. Quand l'os d'Antonio commença à craquer, il glapit de douleur avant de lâcher le bouton, en oubliant les conséquences à cause de la souffrance.

« Bâtard ! » brailla Romano, ne lâchant pas pour autant son bouton, alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans son dos. Cette douleur, couplée au broyage de son bras, formait un ensemble morbide de souffrance qu'il supportait tant bien que mal. Antonio fut étonné de voir comment il tenait tout ça. Romano cria, toute trace de colère envers Antonio avait disparu, remplacée par la vague de douleur qui traversait son corps. Les blocs métalliques continuaient à presser sur son bras maintenant réduit en charpie, aplani tant et si bien que les deux morceaux de métal retournèrent brusquement à leur place initiale. Du sang s'échappait de l'entrave et du dos de Romano, repeignant les dalles blanches et usées de l'usine d'une couleur rouge foncé. Pendant tout ce temps, Romano avait serré les dents, pour ne pas crier de toute la force de ses poumons. Ses yeux était hermétiquement clos, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le métal cliqueter en arrière pour revenir à sa place. Il regarda fixement Antonio. « Ton tour… Putain… De… Bâtard d'espagnol… s'étrangla-t-il, un léger sourire sur le visage. Dépêche-toi ou j'te blesse ! » menaça-t-il, faisant rire l'espagnol : c'était tellement lui, ce genre de réponse.

« Je vais le faire, juste, évite de me tuer, Romano. » répondit l'espagnol, retrouvant son air joyeux et espiègle.

Il respira profondément et appuya doucement sur le bouton, se forçant à maintenir la pression dessus. Lorsque le métal froid toucha son bras, il pleurnicha, mais se fit violence._ Si Romano peut le faire, alors moi aussi !_ Le métal pressa assez fort pour faire craquer ses os, il laissa échapper un faible hoquet. La bouche entrouverte, il lâcha un cri perçant, empli de douleur, alors que les os se broyaient et volaient en éclats, son sang gouttant au sol. La souffrance était trop vive, et à ce moment là, il aiderait volontiers Romano à assassiner leur ravisseur. Peu importe qui il était. Une fois les pièces de métal rabattues sur les côtés, Antonio leva la tête pour regarder Romano. Les deux nations respiraient bruyamment.

« On continue ?

_Ne lâche pas cette fois, merde !

_ Noté. Prêt ?

_ Faisons-le ! » hurla Romano, écrasant l'autre bouton de son pied libre, imité par Antonio quelques secondes plus tard

Les pièces de métal exercèrent une forte pression sur les jambes des deux nations, les serrant sans fin. La peau se déchira et le sang coula de nouveau quand les os commencèrent à craquer et s'écarter. Le sang frais s'ajouta au sang déjà sec au sol. Cette fois, les deux nations tinrent bon, criant au supplice une fois leur limite atteinte. Quand les blocs métalliques se touchèrent, ils revinrent à leur place, leur travail achevé. Les deux dispositifs retenant les nations s'ouvrirent, ils étaient libres. Antonio resta assis, cherchant de l'air, tandis que Romano avait défait la ceinture de cuir aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et s'était balancé hors de la chaise pour atterrir sur le sol trempé de sang.

« On… On l'a fait… » fit Antonio, un sourire de triomphe éclairant son visage pâle. Romano rampa jusqu'à la chaise de l'espagnol, secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas fini tant qu'on est pas sortis d'ici, idiot… gronda-t-il faiblement, en défaisant la ceinture pour son ami

_ Détends-toi Romano, nous avons gagné ce stupide jeu. répondit l'espagnol, riant doucement, une main ébouriffant les cheveux de l'italien

_ Arrête, connard. On n'a pas le temps de trainer ! aboya Romano, saisissant le bras d'Antonio

_ Mais Romano ! T'es si mignon ~ » gloussa Antonio, affichant son si typique sourire enjoué

Romano rougit et le repoussa. « La ferme, tu… »

Mais un cliquetis retentit, un frisson se répandit le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Romano tira Antonio hors de sa chaise mortelle alors que les lames commençaient à le poignarder. Heureusement, une seule pénétra sa peau, mais une autre qui semblait prête à lui couper la tête écorcha légèrement son cou. Il tomba sur l'italien, se rattrapant à son cou.

« Dios mio ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, s'exclama bruyamment Antonio, mais Romano se contenta de le regarder fixement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Roma-»

Il fut interrompu par la gifle que lui asséna la jeune nation.

« Ro… mano… »

L'espagnol était sous le choc, examinant son partenaire. Des larmes trempaient les joues de l'italien alors qu'il arrachait un bout de sa chemise pour presser le tissu sur la blessure du cou d'Antonio.

« Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Espèce d'idiot. Espèce d'abruti ! gronda Romano, sanglotant doucement

_ Oh… Là, là, mi amigo. murmura Antonio d'un ton apaisant, tapotant la tête du plus jeune

_ Je… Je ne suis pas… Ton ami… » répondit Romano, secouant la tête et éloignant la main

Avant qu'Antonio ne puisse le contredire, Romano pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, rapidement, avant de s'écarter, rougissant furieusement.

« Sortons d'ici… »

Antonio hocha la tête, souriant tel un fou. _Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui… Tout n'était pas si noir. _Les deux nations se hissèrent sur leurs pieds à l'aide de la chaise. Romano en tira une lame, s'en servant comme arme. « A tout hasard. », avait-il murmuré. Ils prirent appui l'un sur l'autre à l'aide de leurs membres valides et titubèrent ensemble vers la sortie. Une fois arrivés près de la porte, un rire les figea sur place.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? railla la voix acide du jeune homme dans l'ombre de la porte. Ca commençait tout juste à devenir intéressant.

_ Va te faire foutre connard ! » brailla Romano, brandissant devant lui la lame

Si Antonio ne l'avait pas tiré en arrière, elle se serait enfoncée dans la gorge de l'étranger.

« Ne recommence pas ça. averti la voix, s'éloignant d'eux

_ Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, sale fils de pute ! demanda Romano

_ Mon maître a organisé ça. Il m'a envoyé pour vous féliciter de votre nouvelle vie. Bien joué. Maintenant, voulez-vous nous rejoindre ? »

Les deux nations blessées le regardèrent fixement, incrédules. Cet homme les avait presque tués, et maintenant il voulait faire ami-ami ?

« Va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux pas que toi ou ton taré de maître s'approchent de mon Romano. J'espère que vous aurez une horrible mort, comme ces pièges que vous inventez. gronda Antonio

_ Donc… C'est un non ? » demanda à nouveau la voix

Romano reprit la lame et la jeta sur l'homme qui souriait d'un air satisfait, manquant de peu sa gorge.

« Devinez, répondit l'italien, et les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner. Nous ne vous aiderons pas avec vos jeux tordus, connard ! »

Sur cette explication claire comme de l'eau de roche, il entraina Antonio loin, laissant l'homme derrière eux, suivis d'une trainée de sang.

« D'accord. Vous gâchez vos vies… dit la voix, une unique larme coulant sur son visage. Pourquoi nous quittent-ils à chaque fois… ? »


	3. Confirmation

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Oui bon, en retard again, les traductions c'est pire compliqué heiiin. Surtout quand on perd son pc de base en route krferofe. Et surtout que là j'ai eu des soucis avec le texte de base. Disons que j'aime pas trop comment il les fait parler par moment, mais j'ai laissé, c'est pas mon rôle de modifier. Les passages en français dans le texte sont en italique, au cas où. J'ai laissé toutes les expressions de base, etc. Comme quoi les dialogues c'est plus dur que les tortures /POUTRE/.**

**On dit surtout merci à Pru et MLily de m'avoir botté les fesses pour que je finisse ça x.x**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une réunion du G8 devait avoir lieu tôt ce jour-là, en Angleterre. C'aurait pu être un jour tout à fait normal si on excluait une seule chose. Il pleuvait… Non, ça c'était normal. La chose anormale, c'était que le représentant du pays d'accueil, l'Angleterre en l'occurrence, était absent. Alfred n'était pas là non plus, mais ça ne choquait pas tellement. L'américain était toujours en retard. Après vingt minutes d'attentes, les nations décidèrent d'appeler les deux absents, mais ne reçurent aucune réponse.<p>

« Peut-être qu'_Angleterre_ a finalement tué _Amérique_ ? » dit Francis, en raccrochant son téléphone

« Je vais appeler certains Etats à qui il parle souvent, voir s'il est parti faire une sortie avec eux. » soupira Matthew, regardant fixement son « père », lui reprochant vraisemblablement le commentaire ridicule qu'il venait d'émettre, ridicule, mais possible. Il sortit son téléphone et quitta la pièce pour passer ses appels.

« Ve ~ Allemagne, peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux, suggéra Veneziano, grand frère Romano est parti depuis quelques temps aussi… ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés

_En parlant de ça, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Antonio. » dit France, tandis que Canada retournait dans la pièce

_Personne n'a vu Alfred depuis une semaine, soupira le canadien. Peut-être se sont-ils vraiment battus ou…

_ Ou peut-être qu'ils jouissent de « moments d'intimité » ensemble ~, coupa Francis en ricanant. Antonio et Romano passent peut-être des vacances ensemble aussi.

_ Ce serait plus intéressant s'ils avaient été enlevés, da ? demanda Ivan de sa voix enfantine, s'attirant des regards interloqués de la part des autres nations

_ Peut-être qu'Igirisu-san et Amerika-san ont leurs propres soucis et qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas pu assister à cette réunion. » supposa Kiku

Les autres nations acquiescèrent et décidèrent de commencer la réunion sans les absents. Tout se déroula normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'un espagnol surexcité ne se précipite dans la pièce.

« Mis amigos, je dois -, commença-t-il avant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Dios mio ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de tomber la tête la première

« Antonio ! _Mon ami_, tu vas bien ? » s'écria Francis, s'agenouillant à côté de son ami blessé

Romano entra quelques secondes plus tard, boitant et s'appuyant sur une canne pour marcher.

« Stupide bâtard, arrête de te faire mal. dit-il, sa voix, habituellement empreinte de malice, teintée d'une inquiétude peu commune

_ Grand frère, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? s'exclama Veneziano, accourant auprès de son aîné

_ C'est pour ça qu'on est venus… répondit Antonio alors qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de son ami français. Pour vous avertir, vous tous.

_ Nous avertir de quoi, da ?

_ Ce tueur, Jigsaw. Il nous a soumis tous les deux à un de ses jeux mortels. expliqua Romano, déplaçant légèrement sa main blessée, le sang séché tâchant toujours sa paume

_ Il nous a forcé à arracher nos bras et jambes ! Ma tête a failli être coupée, amigo ! cria Antonio, étreignant Francis

_ C'est épouvantable, _mon ami_, répondit Francis, essayant de calmer son ami espagnol qui commençait à pleurer. C'est bien, vous êtes tous les deux en vie. C'est merveilleux, _non_ ?

_ Oh mon dieu, haleta Matthew avant de se jeter sur les deux survivants. Savez-vous s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Pas à ma connaissance. Ce connard nous a juste demandé si on voulait le rejoindre...

_ Alfred et Arthur ont disparu aussi ! hurla Matthew, calmant tout le monde d'un coup

_ … Il doit les avoir enlevés aussi… fit tristement Antonio. Je me demande s'ils ont survécu…

_ Doitsu-san, nous devrions alerter les autres nations. pressa Kiku

_ En effet, Ivan, aide-nous à appeler le reste des nations. ordonna Ludwig, et aussitôt, les trois commencèrent à passer leurs coups de fil

_ Peut-être qu'un des frères d'Arthur sait où il est… fit Francis

_ Appelez Ecosse, alors, amigo. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien en dire plus… » lui dit Antonio

Francis hocha la tête et appela l'écossais. Heureusement, l'autre décrocha. Francis alla droit au but et demanda où était Arthur. Il y eu un moment de silence.

« Hey ? Ian, t'es toujours là ? demanda Francis, se préparant au pire

_ Oui… C'est juste que… commença l'écossais, avant de parler à voix basse. Arthur ne peut pas venir à la réunion, nous l'avons décidé ensemble. Répondit-il après une courte discussion avec les autres pays de la petite île

_ I… Il va bien ? » bégaya Francis

Un bruit étrange retentit à l'autre bout du fil, et France put entendre Ian hurler sur l'un de ses frères.

« Vous voulez quoi à Sasana ? grogna un autre frère d'Arthur

_ C'est… Irlande ?

_ Oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sasana, Francis ? demanda l'irlandais, irrité

_ Je veux juste savoir comment il va ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Liam ? Vous vous détestez ! aboya Francis dans le téléphone

_ Il ne t'aime pas non plus, Francis. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? L'amener à la réunion ? Pas dans l'état où il est. Sois plus compréhensif, bâtard. répondit sèchement Liam

_ Tu… Tu t'occupes d'Arthur ? demanda Francis, incrédule. Qu'est-il arrivé à _Angleterre_ ?

_ Je dois m'occuper de mon petit frère, je n'ai pas le temps de causer à des gens comme toi. Répliqua Liam, comme si le français n'avait rien dit

_ Attends ! Liam, s'il te plaît ! On a besoin qu'il nous explique ! S'il te plaît ! » pria Francis

De nouveau, un silence s'imposa.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, ils méritent de savoir… résonna la voix d'Ian

_ On s'en fiche. Qu'ils le découvrent par eux-mêmes. fit une autre voix, appartenant vraisemblablement à Pays de Galles

_ Et bien… Plus tôt Sasana surmonte ça, mieux c'est… Bien, Francis, mais Ian et moi viendrons aussi. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, c'est que vous le perturbiez. »

Sur ce, Liam raccrocha. Le silence pesa pendant encore un petit moment.

« Ve ~ Allemagne, et si nous allions manger des pâtes ? »

La voix de l'italien résonna, il voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est… Une bonne idée, approuva Ludwig. Vous avez une heure, ne soyez pas en retard ! » ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, suivit par Feliciano

Ivan sortit tranquillement à leur suite.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller manger, nous aussi, Antonio. On ne va pas rester là à mourir de faim. Dit Romano, avant qu'Antonio ne hoche la tête avant de jeter un œil à son ami

_ Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, papa. Murmura le canadien, essayant de calmer le français pris de panique

_ Bon, si tous les trois nous allions chercher à manger ? On prendra aussi du thé et on attendra Igirisu-san et ses frères ensemble. Suggéra Kiku, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait décemment laisser les deux blessés partir seuls

_ Merci Kiku. » répondit Matthew avec un sourire hésitant

Les trois nations sortirent de la pièce, laissant les deux blonds seuls.

« Tout ira bien, papa, assura Matthew. Même s'ils ont été tous les deux… Testés, ils ne peuvent avoir perdu. Ils ne perdent jamais. hésita-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant

_ J'espère que tu as raison, mon enfant, je l'espère. Espagne et Romano ont l'air bien mal en point. soupira Francis, baissant la tête

_ Mais ils ont survécu, papa. Comme Arthur et Alfred. Je le sais. »

Matthew tapota la tête de son « père ». Les deux restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce que Kiku revienne avec de la nourriture pour eux.

« Supein-san et Romano-san sont restés avec Itaria-san. » expliqua-t-il en leur servant une tasse de thé

Les deux nations francophones hochèrent la tête légèrement avant d'accepter les tasses. Le temps passa, toujours en silence, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois sur les trois frères celtes. Liam s'avança à grands pas dans la pièce, suivi par Arthur par Ian. Les trois s'avancèrent, Liam regardant fixement les trois autres nations. Ian les ignorait, gardant un œil sur Arthur. Il portait un long manteau noir, qui allait jusqu'au plancher, les manches si longues qu'elles couvraient ses mains. Il regardait fixement le sol, ses cheveux en bataille cachant complètement son visage. Il avait l'air de tripoter quelque chose dans les replis de tissu, et se fit aider par ses frères pour s'asseoir, tandis qu'eux restaient debout, au cas où.

« Nous voilà, alors, que voulez-vous ? gronda Liam

_ On voulait juste voir si Angleterre allait bien. Antonio et Romano ont été testés… Ils s'en sont sortis vivants, mais… Francis s'interrompit, imaginant son ami blessé

_ Ils sont blessés, finit Matthew. Donc on a voulu vérifier si Arthur aussi avait été testé. » expliqua le canadien

L'anglais en question resta silencieux, regardant fixement le sol.

« _ Il ne dira rien, fit Ian en regardant son frère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quatre jours, il a frappé à ma porte, il tremblait comme une feuille. Soit il était trop traumatisé pour se souvenir d'où il vivait, soit il ne voulait pas être seul. Quoique, ça doit être un peu des deux.

_ Il n'a rien dit ? demanda Matthew. Antonio et Romano avaient l'air d'aller bien, et ils ont été testés il y a environ cinq jours.

_ Eh bien, il a marmonné, il se parlait à lui-même, mais c'est tout. répondit Ian

_ Vous avez réussi à le comprendre ?

_ On n'a pas bien réussi à entendre. Bryn jure qu'il l'a entendu dire quelque chose comme « J'aurais dû mourir ». Ian pense avoir entendu « Ne me ramenez pas là-bas ». Et je l'ai entendu murmurer des trucs comme quoi c'était sa faute. » répondit Liam

Les trois nations regardèrent l'anglais, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé Arthur ? Dis-le, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Francis, tendant la main pour saisir le poignet d'Arthur

Ian attrapa la main du français avant qu'il ne puisse toucher Arthur.

« Ne le touche pas, gronda l'écossais. Il est très sensible, là, n'importe quel contact le met dans tous ses états. Alors non, sinon…

_ Arrêtes Ian, ils s'inquiètent juste pour lui, comme nous. Pas besoin de… commença Liam avant d'être interrompu

_ Comme nous ? Comment hein ? Personne ne se soucie plus d'Arthur que nous, Liam, ils s'inquiètent juste de la santé et du bien-être de ce morveux d'américain là. »

A la mention d'Alfred, Arthur leva la tête, tressailli, se leva et s'éloigna du groupe. C'est à ce moment-là que chacun pu voir la marque de son test sur son visage.

« Igirisu-san… Votre peau…

_ On ne sait toujours pas comment il s'est fait ça. » dit Liam, tandis qu'Ian ramenait l'anglais vers eux

Les trois autres nations regardèrent plus attentivement le visage de l'anglais. On avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait essayé de le brûler vif. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille étaient légèrement brûlés aussi, et ses sourcils avaient presque une taille normale. Ses yeux verts tremblaient, fixant un point invisible, en bon état, néanmoins, comparé au reste de sa personne.

« Vous voulez du thé, Igirisu-san ? » demanda Kiku, tendant une tasse à la nation traumatisée alors qu'il était ramené vers eux

Arthur regarda le japonais et hocha la tête, prenant la tasse en se rasseyant.

« Me-Merci… »

Liam et Ian regardèrent fixement leur frère. Il ne leur sort pas un mot pendant des jours, et là, il dit merci pour une simple tasse de thé ?

« Angleterre, s'il te plaît, essaye de nous dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé. » demanda Francis, qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'air de remarquer

Après une longue pause, l'anglais parla de nouveau.

« C'est ma faute… murmura-t-il, juste assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

_ Quoi qui est ta faute ? » demanda doucement Matthew, mais, de nouveau, l'anglais sembla les ignorer

Il resserra sa prise sur ce qu'il tenait sous son manteau noir et a répété sa phrase doucement. A ce moment, les autres nations revinrent dans la salle.

« Igirisu-san, avez-vous été testé par Jigsaw ? demanda Kiku, en versant une seconde tasse de thé à l'anglais

_ Oui.

_ Quand ? demanda Ian, heureux d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son petit frère, même si elle était basse et rauque

_ Il y a six jours.

_ Où ?

_ Je… » Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir un instant, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour rentrer chez lui. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Que t'a-t-il fait, amigo ? » demanda Antonio

Arthur resta immobile, puis se leva simplement pour s'éloigner du groupe de nations.

« Oh, Inglaterra, si ça te dérange, ignore juste la question… dit l'espagnol, comprenant son mal être

_ Je devais le sauver… Nettoyer mon âme… Je n'ai pas pu… » répondit doucement Arthur

Disant ces mots d'une voix tremblante, il fit glisser le manteau de son corps meurtri. Il le posa sur le sol, ainsi que l'objet qu'il contenait avant de se tourner pour faire face aux autres nations. Chacun put alors voir sa punition. L'intégralité de son corps avait été brûlée. « J'ai échoué. » répéta-t-il

« Attends… _Le_ ? Tu as dit que tu devais _le_ sauver ? Qui était avec toi Arthur ? » demanda Matthew avec empressement

L'anglais fixa le canadien inquiet, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes à mesure qu'il se souvenait de chaque détail de son test.

« S'il te plaît… Dis-moi que mon frère va bien ! Arthur, où est Alfred ?

_ Arrête de lui gueuler dessus ! aboya Ian. Tu fais que le perturber !

_ La ferme, Ian, ordonna Liam en regardant le canadien avant de s'adresser à ce dernier. On n'en est pas sûrs, mais on pense que… Ton frère serait peut-être… Mort. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Puis, Matthew hurla.

« Pourquoi vous pensez ça ? Il ne peut pas être mort. Il n'y a aucune preuve !

_ Arthur est venu chez moi, brûlé, couvert de sang, avec la veste trempée de sang d'Alfred, en pleurant. C'est suffisant comme preuve ? répliqua Ian, avant d'être giflé par Liam

_ Tu peux pas la fermer cinq minutes ? cracha Liam à l'écossais qui leva les yeux au ciel

_ Pourquoi le cacher ? L'amerloque est mort. » cracha Ian

Les autres nations se tournèrent vers Arthur, dont les larmes coulaient lentement le long de son visage tuméfié.

« Vous pourriez nous expliquer ça, da. » dit Ivan, sans sourire

L'anglais hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes.

« Je… Je vais essayer. » dit-il

Il prit une grande inspiration et leur expliqua dans quel piège lui et Alfred étaient tombés. Il a calmement raconté, n'omettant aucun détail, et sans aucune hésitation, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la partie concernant l'acide. A ce moment, il fondit en larmes.

« Je suis désolé Matthew. Je l'ai laissé mourir. J'ai échoué. J'aurais dû être mort ! »

Il poussa des cris, tombant à genoux, sanglotant dans ses mains.

« Tout est de ma faute. Je devrais être mort. » murmura-t-il à plusieurs reprises

Sous l'effet du choc, Matthew tomba de sa chaise.

« Mon frère… Il est… Mort ? dit-il, incrédule, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux

_ Ludwig, s'il te plaît, mettons un terme à cette réunion. Laisse tout le monde partir et aller voir sa famille. pria Francis

_ Bien. Vous pouvez tous partir. Soyez prudent, ordonna-t-il en se levant pour partir. Je suis désolé pour toi, Matthew. fit-il doucement avant de s'en aller, Feliciano à sa suite

_ Oh non, je n'ai plus personne contre qui me battre. C'est triste, da… » fit Ivan d'une voix blanche

A l'intérieur, il semblait affecté par la mort d'Alfred. D'ailleurs, il s'en alla sans bruit.

« Comment une nation peut-elle mourir sans que le pays ne s'effondre ? » douta Kiku, mais personne ne l'écoutait

Francis consolait Matthew, et Ian et Liam tentaient de calmer Arthur.

« _Mattieu, oh mon cher Mattieu_. fit Francis en serrant le canadien en pleurs contre lui

_ Tu veux récupérer ses affaires, Matthew ? demanda Liam en laissant Arthur à Ian. Sasana a gardé sa veste et ses lunettes, va savoir pourquoi. »

Le canadien en larmes leva les yeux vers l'irlandais avant de hocher la tête. Liam pris la veste et sortit les lunettes de sa poches. Puis, il les tendit à Matthew.

« Merci. sanglota-t-il en les prenant

_ Nous devons ramener Sasana à la maison, dit Liam en saisissant l'épaule de son frère. Il est temps de rentrer, Arthur. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Nous devrions y aller aussi, Matthew. dit Francis, aidant son « fils » à se lever

_ Pourquoi ne viendrez-vous à la maison avec nous, amigo. Ça vous fera plus de compagnie. suggéra Antonio

_ Il n'est pas bon d'être seul. » renchérit Romano, s'accrochant à Antonio

La scène, les pleurs, tout lui rappelait le piège dans lequel il était tombé lui aussi.

« Merci, _mon ami_. Allons-y Mattieu. dit-il avec un sourire, prenant Matthew par la main pour suivre les deux blessés

_ As-tu besoin d'un endroit où aller, Kiku ? demanda Ian en ramassant le manteau d'Arthur

_ J'ai une chambre d'hôtel, merci Sukottorando-san, répondit-il. Bon rétablissement, Igirisu-san. ajouta-t-il avant de partir

_ Sasana, allons, il faut partir. dit Liam, aidant Arthur à ses pieds

_ Frangin… fit-il, plus calmement

_ Quoi, Arthur ? demanda Ian

_ Je n'ai pas pu le sauver… J'aurais dû mourir… Il… Il reviendra pour moi ? demanda l'anglais, levant les yeux vers ses aînés

_ Nous ne le laisserons pas faire. répondirent-ils en chœur

_ Et comment vous pourriez l'arrêter ? » murmura Arthur, si bas qu'ils ne l'entendirent pas, avant de les suivre


End file.
